Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a device for the transmission and recording of digitally encoded messages. It can be applied notably to the transmission of very short operational messages enabling persons, who are geographically far from the place where events are taking place, to have immediate knowledge of the nature and, if necessary, of the seriousness of these events. Operational messages are commonly transmitted in the form of digital data by means of a wide variety of information transmission media such as, for example, heavy or light portable radio transmitter/receiver sets or again telephone lines, by means of alphanumerical terminals.
However, these media lose some of their efficiency when the transmission takes place in conditions that are uncomfortable for the operator, or again when several events take place almost simultaneously at a given instant. For, in these cases, the time needed to take a situation into account may become excessively great, either because the operator reacts too slowly to formulate the event or events witnessed by him or because he is forced by physical pressures to momentarily interrupt his formulation or, again, because of the complexity involved in putting the transmission media into use.